Musume Kazeno
Musume Kazeno is a character of Elemental Power Pretty Cure. She is a 14-year-old who is . Musume's alter ego is Cure Winged, the cure of the winged. Her catchphrases are " ____is funny" (___は面白い ___ wa omoshiroi). Appearance Musume has a purple hair and black eyes, she wears a pink tiara in her hair. She wears a magenta shirt with stripes on the vertical and horizontal purple and white, she wears a short blue shorts and wears brown boots that go up your quilts. as cure winged her hair is purple and stuck in twin tails in her hair two red butterflies holding her hair and she wears a white cord with a blue jewel and uses earrings blue butterflies. she wears a white dress. In your dress has a gold brooch in the shape of a blue butterfly and over her dress has a white jacket. She uses a boot equal to cure lemonade in his boots to two small blue butterflies. Personality Musume is a girl cheerful and full of life, it is easy to be her friend. She's a rich girl and is new in ebisugawa school. She always loved to sing and dance and have dance classes with Maiko. Relations Maiko-Maiko is Musume dance teacher. They both are very good friends. Moeru Nensho-Moero is your best friend and your teammate. They both know each other since they were children. Hana Morino-hana is your friend and teammate. They give very different from Mizu. Mizu Tomeina-Mizu is the Musume teammate. They both do not get along very well so we are always fighting and arguing. Cure Winged Cure Winged is Musume's Pretty Cure alter ego. is unknown when she became Cure Winged,her transforms by saying "Shizen in 4tsu in wa Yoso, sugu ni sankashimasu to Metamorphosis!". Cure (Winged) Nature Cure (Winged) Nature is the ultra form of Cure and also the penultimate form of Cure , she became Cure (Winged) Nature for the first time in episode 30 with the other Cures. Deluxe Winged Deluxe Winged is the upgrade of Cure Nature is the final transformation of the Cures, she became Deluxe Winged in the first time in episode 49. attacks Winged tourbillon-First Purification. Winged Hurricane-Second Purification. Nature Douche-Nature douche is the purification attack of that uses in her Cure Nature Form. Elemental Buster Last-Purification. Transformation Dual First she raises her right arm and her Life Ring starts then shine she and speak "Shizen in nitsu in wa yoso, sugu sankashimasu ni ..." Musume and Moeru cross their fingers and say "... to Metamorphosis." Then appears a Purple light with light showing at the end. appears with her body covered in purple light. she curls herself into a Egret ball and when she uncurls herself, she is fully clothed with her hair styled. It does . Cure winged and Phoenix files down, open your eyes and recites his introductory speech. Group First she raises her right arm and her Life Ring starts to shine so they speak "Shizen in Yotsu in wa Yoso, sugu sankashimasu ni ..." Hana,Mizu, Musume and Moeru cross their fingers and say "... to Metamorphosis! ". Then appears a white light with display light at the end. Musume appears with his body covered in purple light. she curls herself into a Egret ball and when she uncurls herself, she is fully clothed with her hair styled. It does with the others. Cure Florida,Crystal, Phoenix and winged files down, open your eyes and recites his introductory speech. Then they say "Shōrai no tame ni watashitachi the michibiku Mirai! Karera wa no kokoro subete the Hogo imasu shite! Shain! Erementarupawāpurikyua" Etymology Musume-Musume (むすめ) means Daughter in japanese . Kazeno-Kaze (かぜ) means wind in Japanese and "no" (の) means "of". So his name means "Daughter of the wind" . Songs Musume's voice actresses,Aoi Yuuki,have participated in several image songs for the character they play. They have also participated in several duets and group songs with Saori Hayami who voices Mizu Tomeina, Taketatsu Ayana who voices Moeru Nesho,Hanazawa Kana who voices Hanazawa Kana. Solos Kaze no musume Windy dance Duets/Group Subete issho ni, chikyū, mizu, kūki to honō (Along with Hanazawa Kana, Taketatsu Ayana and Saori Hayami) Shizen no uta (Along with Hanazawa Kana, Taketatsu Ayana and Saori Hayami) Burning Breeze (Along with Taketatsu Ayana) Holy Justice (Along with Taketatsu Ayana) Negai wo komete (Along with Taketatsu Ayana) Kagami (Taketatsu Ayana) Trivia Category:Cures Category:White Cures Category:Characters Category:Elemental Power Pretty Cure Category:Elemental Power Pretty Cure Characters Category:HiromiYoshida Category:HiromiYoshida Cures